


When Jared couldn't perform

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [4]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Jared couldn't perform

Peter found Jared in the kitchen in the morning, picking things up and putting them back down again.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching over Jared to get the cereal from the shelf.

Jared shook his head, "Couldn't sleep."

Peter trawled back through memories of last night, and finally remembered Jared and a tall brunette in the hot tub, maybe one piece of clothing between them.

"Oh! Good time last night, huh?"

"She didn't stay."

"Oh."

Jared was quiet for a moment. "She was going to, only it turned out there was no point." 

He stared at the floor as if his life depended on it.

Peter puzzled for a while before light dawned. "Oh. _Oh._ You mean ..."

"I couldn't do it," Jared said,

"Oh." Peter put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and when Jared didn't say anything, he pulled him easily into a light hug, and rubbed circles on his back. He was practically asleep on his feet.

"Tell me it happens to everyone."

"It happens to everyone."

"Tell me it's happened to you."

Peter nodded, his hands still stroking Jared's back. "Remember when I went to that hotel with Janie, the hunting lodge? We came home early and I told you she'd had a family emergency?"

Jared nodded, and glanced at Peter. "Really?"

"Yep."

"It won't last forever?"

Peter shakes his head, his eyes warm. "Nope."

Jared smiled. "I feel like shit."

"Yeah, it's pretty har- tough," he corrects himself. "Look, we don't have anything this morning I can't handle. Get some sleep. Stop worrying. Think some happy thoughts. About ScarJo."

"Do not bring her into this, Peter," Jared says, with a ghost of a smile on his face. "You know that our love is more than fodder for your dirty thoughts."

"It's your own dirty thoughts I was thinking of," Peter protested.

"Our love is definitely fodder for my dirty thoughts." He stood straight again, separating from Peter's arms. "Thanks."

Peter nodded. He stroked Jared's arm reassuringly one last time and went back to his cereal.


End file.
